


Bet Sugar

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, CEO, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slight pining, Smutty, Sugar Baby Mj, Sugar daddy Moonbin, sugar baby Rocky, sugar daddy Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Moonbin knew it was a dumb bet, a really, really dumb bet. But at the time it sounded like a good idea. And so just like that he finds himself the sugar Daddy to one Kim Myungjun. The world's 'worst' sugar baby, all to make Eunwoo jealous so he'll notice him.Only it's a lot more complicated than that when feelings are involved.





	1. Bet on

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Twitter. It's all Twitter's fault! 
> 
> And that I'm weak. I'm super, super weak.

“I want to make a wager.” He gave himself kudos for keeping his voice steady but Moonbin wasn’t sure that the follow through would hold. Still he had to say it, at least it felt he had to say something. He couldn't’ possibly voice any of his other thoughts. Even if the alcohol in his system was telling him now was the perfect time for them. “About sugar babies.” He concluded with a smug grin that fell off his face at the look on his friend’s overly attractive one. 

“A wager?” The response was said in such a way that Eunwoo knew he sounded dumb, purposefully acting as if he wasn’t sure what the word meant. He certainly didn’t know why Moonbin was trying to wager with him. The logic wasn’t following from where they’d started the night. Which was discussing mutual friends and their lack of a love life. Not their own lack thereof. But a quick glance at the table and a little math gave him the answer of six alcoholic beverages of varying strengths giving Moonbin ideas.

Moonbin knew his face was red when he leaned forward, barely stopping an inch from the handsome face he’d like to punch just as much as he’d like to kiss it. He did neither instead reiterating his point. “A wager, a gamble, a bet.” He could feel his eyes crossing as he leaned back, his head spinning just a little even as he picked up his newly filled drink. The waiter hadn’t even asked, instead just dropping it off. Moonbin didn’t question taking a sip. 

He wasn’t drunk he’d only ever be buzzed to slightly tipsy around Eunwoo. Anything more and he wasn’t sure he could trust himself. But that was not a path he could, or would walk. A path that no one wanted him to walk except himself anyway. He’d seen the way Eunwoo looked at him compared to the other younger men around the bar they were at, and it wasn’t the same. With them there was something more primal, just more really. There was none of that in the way Eunwoo looked at him. 

Sighing Eunwoo looked at the drink in Moonbin’s hand, it was a different color than the last one. Not something his friend would have ordered, and sure enough when he looked down the bar there was a beautiful woman waving at him. Trying to draw them over, he knew her kind. A sugar baby who was a little too ambitious and out of her depth. Though he was sure her stunning neckline and deep plunge backless dress would have gotten another man’s attention she was barking up the wrong tree. 

Even though Moonbin had never outright implied he wasn’t bi, Eunwoo knew. Just as he was sure that Moonbin knew about him, no words needed. They were some of the gayest men in the room. Well, that he was aware of. The woman though had no picked up on it. It could be arranged but later, after he figured out what Moonbin was trying to bet at. As if he’d ever won a wager against Eunwoo. “So what is it you’re wanting to bet?” 

“I bet that I can get a sugar baby before you.” Moonbin noticed Eunwoo’s eyebrows lifting and he smirks, he knew he’d got him with that. They were after all the super rich and a sugar baby or three was par for the course of their life. At least that’s what all his chairman told him. Even granted they were twenty years older than him they had to know what they were talking about because they seemed so happy. Happier than him watching Eunwoo make eyes at every slighter male in the bar. 

Eunwoo could almost feel his jaw drop, but it thought better of it as his mostly sober mind worked around the idea. A sugar baby, a real one. It had its uses. Number one being showing up his employees that said he was a robot. It wasn’t his fault the person he was most interested in wasn’t interested. Or at least he didn’t think they were. And he didn’t have to actually do anything other than pay them. “Deal.” 

Moonbin felt his heart sink just a little at that one word, downing his drink he refused to dwell snapping his fingers for another one. Scanning the bar as he downed that one too. It no longer mattered if he got drunk tonight. Everything was going according to plan, even if the plan was now a very fuzzy one in the back of his mind. He pointed to the two cutest and shortest bar patrons. He was sure that one of them would be interested. “That one. I’ll take that one.” Eunwoo only nodded at him followed him over.

There were two men, neither of them were dressed like they were there to be sugar babies. But Moonbin knew that didn’t mean much of anything though. Money talks and he knew it. And it seemed to be doing a lot of talking as he ordered them all drinks and they sat talking for a while. They were cuter than he’d thought they would be, the one he’d chosen even more so when he smiled. The guy’s smile seemed to light up the whole bar when it was beamed at him with a flirtatious wink.

Everything after that was a blur. A bit of a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds all mixed into one. The last thing he remembered was a voice too high pitched to be Eunwoo’s grumbling at him as the owner supported him into a cab. Who took the address Moonbin gave him with a grin too wide to be human, and a pocketbook too greedy to be unaware of who he was. It didn’t matter. He knew he’d succeeded. That much he could remember before it all went black. And a name. Myungjun.


	2. Myungjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the first thing about being a sugar baby. But I know enough to fudge it a little and make this work. That's enough right? Probably.

Moonbin woke up with a splitting headache and a hangover that was entirely too real. Vaguely he’d been hoping the night before was a dream. Obviously it wasn’t, the sight he’d found himself staring at when his eyes opened assured him of that. All he could see was part of a tanned chest, not defined but soft and cuddly. At least that’s how it felt beneath his cheek with its warm skin right underneath it. A quick check revealed they were both wearing pants and other than the hangover nothing felt off. Which meant they probably hadn't had sex. 

Still, it was hard to believe he’d taken a bet over sugar babies with Eunwoo. Harder still was to think that the bet had been his drunken idea to make the other make jealous. Which for one he knew never worked, no matter what the dramas implied, and for two he wasn’t sure how such a bet would end. They’d never actually discussed that far. Eunwoo hadn’t actually looked like he wanted to discuss that far, really. Last night he’d thought maybe it was a jealousy thing. Now in the light of early morning and a hangover he wasn’t sure.

He’d check his phone and see what Eunwoo had said, or probably had to say about last night, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to move. There were only vague recollections of what happened after he’d approached the two nobodies at the bar. It wasn’t a rich bar after all, and he shouldn’t have tried to find a sugar baby there. Or at all, but he’d already done that so he’d have to see it through. But he wasn’t sure that his drunken vision and his sober vision were going to line up. 

What he remembered was a short, cute-ish guy with a few fuzzy details thrown in. Not enough to say that he hadn’t possibly picked up someone who wasn’t even his type. It had happened once before and he’d woken up in bed with a man who was everything Moonbin hated in men. Granted he’d been blackout drunk and it was the one and only time he’d agreed to go drinking with his and Eunwoo’s mutual friend Jinwoo. Whose tastes in where to drink were more questionable than his own when it came to the wealth end of the spectrum, though he supposed that was because he was new money. 

Either way thinking about past mistakes wasn’t going to fix this one so he steeled himself for the inevitable shifting to see at least the outline of face. Only for that to blow up in his face as he heard a voice, rumbling against through the chest under his cheek and from above. “This isn’t the lunar landing I was promised.” It was groggy and a just a touch louder than his headache would have preferred. When he didn’t move anymore the voice went on. “I suppose you’ve forgotten, you were beyond the bend.” 

Moonbin sighed in response before deciding if the guy knew it probably wouldn’t hurt to face him. If things went south he at least wasn’t going to have explain why he’d slept with him, unlike the guy he’d made his last drunken mistake with. “What lunar landing are you talking about?” He raised his eyebrow as he raised his body enough to look down at the guy. He felt just a little bad for having forgotten his name, but he didn’t actually remember asking. Which he should have really, the guy was even cuter than he’d thought while drunk. “Also who are you?” 

“Ask a guy to be your sugar baby and not even remember his name. Tsk. Tsk.” The guy shook his head but he was smiling, a little too widely as if the sun was trying to beam out of his face. Instantly Moonbin liked it and the way his dark hair, a bit rumpled from sleep, looked splayed out against his pillow. Then he giggled and Moonbin remembered exactly why he’d thought to claim this guy as his sugar baby despite everything else. At least drunk him and sober him were finally on the same page. “It’s okay though, I wouldn’t remember your name if not for your pick up line.” 

Holding back his groan Moonbin could only imagine what he’d said. He didn’t have to ask though for his face must have said as much. “Well after asking my name, which is Myungjun by the way, you told me that if I became your sugar baby the sky was the limit for spending.” Moonbin noticed that Myungjun’s cheeks were tinting as he went on, a good look on him. “I being me, asked you if that meant you could take me to the moon and back.” 

Moonbin couldn’t help the snort that followed that statement because suddenly everything came rushing back. From the approach, the drinks, Myungjun’s adorable smile, his friend’s cringing and Eunwoo’s ducking out. Granted he wasn’t sure he blamed either Myungjun’s friend or Eunwoo at that point. After all he’d answered something equally absurd. “I remember now.” He hid his face behind his hands as he repeated what he’d said, only it had been a lot more smug. “I told you’d it would be a lunar landing you’d never forget.” 

“You did.” Myungjun giggled again and Moonbin could see his amusement by peeking through his fingers. Something about it was a little bit addictive, or maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought he was. There was a sigh and Moobin found himself sitting up further, so that he could properly look down at Myungjun. Who was seriously cute with the way he struggled to also sit up himself, pulling the blanket this way and that. Of course he was trapped because Moonbin was sitting on it, but he’d let him sweat it for a minute. 

The moment was broken when Moonbin heard his phone going off, a text. Probably from work he reasoned as he looked at the time. One in the afternoon. Something always went wrong about now when he wasn’t there. Because for some reason the universe thought that CEO’s couldn’t have a day off he supposed. He ignored it though but did untangle himself and his would be sugar baby. He wondered how that would all work out as he watched the slighter male look around. Eyes huge and his body fit, if not muscular now that it was on display. He didn’t seem to mind though. Instead taking in the room in daylight.

Which there was a lot of as Moobin had windows all around his room. To maybe wake him up when his alarms weren’t working on their own. He let him as he pulled his phone from where he’d left it on the cordless charger. There was another phone next to it, an older model and he smiled to himself thinking how that would the first thing he fixed for his baby. Well, if Myungjun were going to be his baby anyway. His head pounded on that thought. There were still too many unknowns to face without food. Sugar babies and bets were in that list. 

“You know, I thought you were just trying to sleep with me,” Myungjun’s voice was low and quiet as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was about to say. “Now I think you might have been serious.” The last sentence was followed by a head shake and a replaced smile. “It’s funny that you said you’d give me a lunar landing all things considered.” Moonbin had the decency to blush looking at his bedding, a print of the moon’s surface. “You did give one though.” And another giggled erupted and Moonbin found himself smiling even for being called out. He’d been too drunk to do much last night.

Really, they’d only kissed, he’d gotten their shirts off and as soon as his head hit Myungjun’s chest he’d been out. Vaguely he recalled fingers running through his hair. “I suppose it was a landing.” He smirked and pressed the button that would summon his cook to the kitchen on his phone, speed dial. He let it ring three times and hung up, a sure signal he’d be there in ten minutes maybe less. A useful agreement in their contract really. “Let’s stop talking about my name and pick up lines and instead get some food.” 

Myungjun nodded wholeheartedly and Moonbin smiled. This was awkward but maybe his idea hadn’t been so bad after all. Well, so far. He knew that he hadn’t really faced the consequences of his actions yet. At least not the ones that would truly affect him. An almost one night stand, an almost sugar baby, and a smiling Myungjun currently weren’t problems he couldn’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel crazy even posting this.


	3. Sugar Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with 💖

Breakfast brought consequences and not the ones Moonbin was prepared to handle. They came in the form of opening his phone, after a full plate of food, a cup of coffee, and basic information exchanges with Myungjun. Which had informed him that his might be sugar baby was older than him. Not a problem, not really. Myungjun was cute and someone that Moonbin had already started to feel he’d enjoy having around. Just as much as he was sure he’d enjoy having him. Still consequence had to slap him in the face first. With a text from Eunwoo.

Usually a text from Eunwoo would be something quirky and unrelated to the night before if they’d been out drinking. Unless it was to say his bet, idea, or whatever he had done had been spectacularly stupid. Like after he’d gone out for drinks with Jinwoo, he hadn’t commented on the guy just that he’d been dumb enough to go with Jinwoo to begin with. After all Jinwoo was known to play around. But today the pattern was broken and Eunwoo had Moonbin’s heart dropping into his stomach, sucking away his appetite with the words: I found a sugar baby. 

If Myungjun noticed the shift in his mood he didn’t say anything. At least not directly, though he could feel his hand on his knee under the table. An intimate gesture that he wasn’t sure they were at the stage for. Then again they’d almost slept together and that had to count for something. And if Myungjun was, did become, his sugar baby there would be a lot more sugar involved than just rubbing his knee like he was now. But in the moment even the thought, as nice as it was, of having Myungjun wasn’t doing him any good. Because it meant that whoever Eunwoo had found he was going to get sugar from too. 

Thankfully he’d already sent the cook away or he’d feel awful for not finishing what was on his plates. As it stood he felt awful knowing he’d started this and there really wasn’t any winning it. There was nothing to win that he wanted. Still he found himself lying and saying that he’d won anyway because Myungjun was his sugar baby and he’d have proof. Maybe it was the jealousy that he wanted to instill that was talking when he asked Myungjun, “Do you still want to be my sugar baby?” It almost scared him that he was actually looking forward to it, well parts of it. 

In response Myungjun looked at him, just looked at him and he couldn't read what he was thinking. He wondered what he'd think put in Myungjun's situation. The idea was unfathomable, but that he knew was breeding. His family, while quite modern and free thinking, were older money. Older than Jinwoo’s at least, but Moonbin was the one that made himself rich. Who had taken the company in new and better directions as CEO. The idea of anyone providing for him was a distaste in the back of his throat. But he knew, had known when he first laid eyes on him things were different for Myungjun.

An audible swallow filled the silence and a single slow nod was his answer before a giggle broke through. “I think I'd be crazy if I said no.” Myungjun's voice was lighter than he thought it would be, and less something. As if there was still a suspension of belief in the air. Moonbin supposed it did all feel a bit surreal when. Myungjun looked back at him, their eyes meeting. “You know, I originally agreed to come with you because I wanted to you to fuck me.”

This time it was Moonbin swallowing, only instead of salvia it was the flush that wanted to claim his face. There was just something completely shameless about Myungjun, something terribly attractive too. So he only nodded, pushing down the thought of how much he was going to enjoy doing exactly what the older and smaller male wanted. That would be later. After they'd squared away the details. After he'd stopped thinking about Eunwoo and his new sugar baby doing the same thing. Still he answered. “Don't worry, I'll definitely see you to that lunar landing.”

One second, that's how long it took before they were both giggling stupidly over his repeated pick up line. And just like that the air was cleared of the tension from Eunwoo's text, his phone forgotten at the smile on Myungjun's face. In the back of his mind he wondered if he'd already gotten in deeper than he could escape from. He also wondered if it mattered as he found himself able to finish his food. Myungjun making more moon related jokes that made him snort with laughter.

This time the silence, when it fell wasn't awkward and lasted until they'd made it back to the bedroom. That was of course when everything fell apart again, with a simple but important question. “What do I need to as a sugar baby besides let you pay for everything and fuck you like it's your last night every night?” It was asked with an impossible air of innocence as the elder slipped his phone back into his pants without looking at it. Looking to Moonbin no older than himself, and much less experienced in life. 

Of course he knew both impressions were an illusion of a baby face. The question however was very, very real. And he suddenly realized he wasn't sure himself. He had heard a great deal about sugar babies, mostly from old geezers at work who used them as arm candy. Moonbin knew he could get that easily without money moving hands, but there had to be more than Myungjun implied. At least he thought there did. Instead of answering he bit his lip staring at the time. Two in the afternoon. 

Maybe thirty seconds had passed before Moonbin finally shrugged. “I think we just make it up as we go along.” Honesty and bluntness, his best traits. “For starters how about dressing you the part?” He winked and had to make himself breathe at the giggle and wide smile his answer got him. “Are you thinking Gucci?” He smirked already thinking of a few pieces he knew the slighter male would look good in with his dark hair and tan. Before he got an answer his phone started ringing. It was work this time. 

“On second thought a raincheck.” Moonbin sighed and silenced his phone. “Give me your number and address, I'll send you home.” He got a look but Myungjun did as he asked quietly and Moonbin could see reality sinking in. In a way this made things even more real for himself. It made the air a bit awkward as they parted at the foyer, a driver taking the sorter male home. Leaving Moonbin with the thought maybe he really was in over his head in more ways than one. But for better or worse he'd set up the date for a shopping trip. 

After all if Myungjun was going to be his sugar baby he'd need to look the part. And if Moonbin was honest with himself he couldn't wait to get to the sugar that was promised to be coming his way. Even if he was still reeling over the idea of Eunwoo doing the same. His feelings for Eunwoo were feelings and sex was sex. And he knew with Myungjun it was just sex, just money. He'd just be fucking him, no feelings invovled. He'd only be his sugar baby. On that thought he wondered if it would be weird to have Myungjun call him Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃


	4. Call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I've been excited to write this chapter for awhile. Maybe I'm the only Myungjun butt and thigh enthusiast, but you all should be. Just saying.

It was Tuesday before Moonbin was free enough to go shopping with Myungjun. Which meant he hadn't seen him in almost two days, and he was feeling it. Well, more than that he was feeling like he had something to prove. Eunwoo had shown up with his new, very young, very handsome sugar baby at their lunch on Sunday. Even if he hadn't been there Moonbin couldn't have said he wasn't seeing green just knowing he really existed. And of course Eunwoo had to emphasize how perfect his sugar baby turned out to be. 

All through lunch he’d heard about how they met, how educated he was, and all the things that didn’t really matter. Or at least not to him, he’d managed to remember the guy’s name, Minhyuk, and the fact he was too handsome even standing next to Eunwoo. Though he had also noted that Minhyuk wasn’t much taller than Myungjun, and that at least was something. Everything else had pretty much gone in one ear and come out the other. Not on purpose of course, he’d just been grinding his teeth so much he hadn’t been able to hear. 

He was hoping that maybe Myungjun could take his mind off everything that he could remember, like the lingering touches. The not at all subtle glances, and the awkwardness of knowing it was really his fault that it had come to this. If not in the bedroom Myungjun was at least funny and could distract him like that. Or at least that’s what he was counting on as the elder male had been able to do it before. Granted at that point everything was still surreal, unreal, and possibly just a bad dream of his own imagining. Only he hadn’t woken up and instead he’d been slapped by reality.

Moonbin, being the stubborn man he was would rather slap back by being happy with his own demise. Myungjun at least wasn’t that bad. Well what he knew of him wasn't bad and everything else, so far, seemed promising. Except, Moonbin had to concede as he pulled up to the address Myungjun had given him, the fact he wasn't really a typical sugar baby. The neighborhood screamed of families and the apartment complex itself looked well worn in and welcoming. Not what he’d expect of someone who wanted to live off another’s dime. 

Granted Moonbin had known that Myungjun wasn’t exactly looking to become a sugar baby when he’d picked him up. It hadn’t been the bar for it and he knew it. Still the older male had caught his eye, and he was distinctly reminded why when he spotted him waiting on the sidewalk. And he was sure his eyes weren’t the only ones that Myungjun was drawing in as he stood there in jeans that while cheap, looked like they were made to highlight his form. Specifically his thighs and his ass. In a way he was almost sad that the jeans were too cheap to be seen in his crowd. In others he was more excited to be shopping than he had been before.

“Moonbin!” Myungjun’s voice was loud and cheerful when he pulled up rolling the window down. It was only this close that Moonbin could see the age of the jeans and the effort that Myungjun had gone to in order to look good. His hair was swept up with gel, and the gray shirt he was wearing was thin and loosely form fitting. Playing along perfectly with the only accessory he wore, which was also the most expensive item on him including the Nike shoes, a simple but effective necklace. 

“Did you wait long?” Moonbin answered nonchalantly as he pressed a button to open the passenger door. He was delighted to see the surprised and maybe just a little turned on look the trick got him. It was only fair for him to return the favor the jeans had done for him he told himself as the shorter slid into the car. Not gracefully, but Moonbin wasn’t going to start counting him off for every little thing just yet. Even if he got the feeling he was going to have to train Myungjun about how to act in high class society if the neighborhood was any indication. 

“No.” The smile that accompanied the one word was blindingly bright and already Moonbin found himself feeling better about the situation. “So where are we going? Your text wasn’t all that informative.” A small frown had chased the smile away, and he was once again reminded that planning was an integral part of seeing someone. Money involved or not. Luckily he’d already planned the day out and just forgotten to tell his sugar baby about it. Or more accurately he hadn’t told him because he wasn’t at all sure Myungjun really understood what he was signing up for. The neighborhood around them didn’t help dissuade him of that idea. 

Still he didn’t answer until he’d left the nice family homes behind, the image of playing children nothing but a dream in his rearview mirror. “I thought we’d start at the mall, specifically the phone store.” He gave a pointed look to the dated model in the older’s hands, it was dented in a few places from falling but obviously it still worked. “I wouldn’t be caught dead with a model that old.” He said absently before turning back to the road and taking a right. “After that we should get you some branded clothes. I’ve got a party this weekend and you’re coming.” 

He didn’t miss the scrunching up of pouty lips at his words but Moonbin wasn’t surprised that the snide comment that had been there was swallowed back. “What kind of party?” Was all that Myungjun asked instead his fingers playing along the phone screen, black against his long thin fingers. They looked delicate and for a second Moonbin wondered what they would look like in other places, against other things. A thought he tore himself from and firmly planted his eyes back on the road. Knowing what was eventually coming was getting to him he decided. 

The answer to this question was harder than the first. “It’s a sort of business party.” Sighing he tried to think of how to explain a board meeting with wives and metaphorical dick measuring without making it sound cheap. “Something fancy.” He shrugged when he felt the weight of eyes on him as they stopped for a red light. “It’s work but not work.” Was what he ended on and it got him an understanding sort of noise that told him he could drop it. Noises that once they ended left the car in a heavy silence that was punctuated by the passing traffic. 

“I saw you paid my school bills.” Just like that the silence was broken, as if Myungjun could handle it less than Moonbin could. Either way he was grateful. They’d been texting ever since the elder had left his house, nonstop almost. Though it was mostly memes and a few very serious inquiries on Moonbin’s part. There had been the first big thing that Myungjun desperately wanted out of their agreement. The paying off of his school debts, which weren’t really all that sizable by Moonbin’s standards. A trifling. “Thank you.” 

A trifling worth a small smile and sincerity it seemed as his passenger looked out the window. The idea he was going to earn the money still something that was far off, or at least that’s how it felt in a way as Myungjun thanked him. Moonbin wasn’t sure how to respond though so he didn’t instead heading towards the mall thinking about which stores would be best. He wasn’t sure what the most expensive item his sugar baby owned at the moment was, but he wanted to double that price on something. A feeling he wondered about vaguely as he thought about what Eunwoo had bought Minhyuk. 

He knew he wanted to outdo whatever it was. He made more money than Eunwoo, well sort of. He just happened to save his money better than some of his friends. The biggest expense he had at the end of the month was the price of his chef and his food costs. But he didn’t need to have six to seven different fashion looks to wear to his company meetings like Jinwoo, or twenty gaming computers like Sanha. Which meant he saved money by not spending it on things he wasn’t using. A practice he was about to change as he pulled into the parking lot. 

As he pushed the button for both doors he thought he heard ‘I thought we’d go somewhere fanicer’. He let it slide though. The mall wasn’t that fancy it was true. But they had to start somewhere and Moonbin wasn’t about to commit himself and his wallet to custom tailoring on a grand scale just yet. “Let’s start with a phone.” He smirked at the look Myungjun was giving his car, his hair reflecting the sunlight. “And what do you think about a dye job?” He raised an eyebrow at the look that got him but the elder only shrugged. He could see the cheapness of Myungjun’s current hair color better in the sunlight. 

“Let’s start with a phone.” The answer didn’t surprise him or the way the other jumped when the car beeped at them that it was locked. It was cute, endearing almost. Really he wondered if things were going too smoothly, too much like something real as they goofed off in the phone store trying every single one of them before settling. The attendant looked a lot less amused than he felt by the time they left. A purchase settled between them in a paper bag, one of the many he was sure to make throughout the day he knew. 

In the end Myungjun did give in to a dye job, practically begged for one really as soon as Moonbin lead him towards the Gucci outlet. Which left them entering Gucci a full hour later with a very flattering light brown hair color and a gentle, no gel style. One that Moonbin wanted to run his fingers through, but he refrained. There would be time enough for it later. The worker was patient with them as they made their way around the store, picking over items and looking for something casual. Well, casual that dripped money. Because that’s the look that Moonbin needed Myungjun to have. 

“Are you sure?” It was maybe the sixth time that Myungjun had asked that question even as Moonbin shoved him towards the fitting room with his hands full. There were only a few items, but the older male was reluctant. If he’d thought he could handle it he would have offered to go in with him. “I don’t think they suit me.” The same excuse he’d given him eight times when he’d picked up a different shirt or bag. And Moonbin knew it wasn’t that Gucci wasn’t Myungjun’s style. It was the price tag he’d caught in passing. 

With a smirk Moonbin pushed him again, this time tapping a firm hand to his ass in a playful shove. From what he could tell it felt as good as it looked. “If you don’t like it on we’ll just go somewhere else. But you’ve got to try it on to know.” The pouty lips broke out again but the older male made his way into the fitting room, alone. So Moonbin settled himself into the waiting chair to see his sugar baby parade around in clothes he’d never be able to afford. And from the experience he’d had so far probably didn’t want to wear even if he could. In some ways Moonbin could understand, a lot of the clothing sold as designer was not the best to look at. 

That wasn’t how he felt when Myungjun emerged in the first set he’d sent him in with. A tracksuit with the Gucci logo that hugged and highlighted in a way that tracksuits weren’t supposed to. Which told him it was a size too small, probably or Myungjun’s thighs were just that thick. He only nodded his approval when asked about it. The clothes were to show off. The next tracksuit wasn’t as fulfilling to look at. Nor was the sweater. But the item that took his breath away was the hoodie, a little too long but he had no complaints. The worker might if they’d lingered. 

“What do you think?” Myungjun asked with a small solicitous smirk as he twirled around, the soft material of the hoodie he wore rising just slightly with the movement. Revealing more than just a little bit of thigh as the hoodie was all the older male was wearing. That he could see anyway. It left his mouth just a touch dry and he knew that Myungjun knew when he dipped back into the fitting room with a honeyed giggle. The next outfit was also a bust but neither of them minded as they made their way to the checkout. They left the store with the first tracksuit and the hoodie. 

It wasn’t enough though. A tracksuit wasn’t going to cut it for the party and that particular Gucci store hadn’t carried jeans. Which Moonbin wasn’t sure was a godsend or a failing after having seen the long line of Myungjun’s legs. Well, the short line really as the older was a bit shorter than himself. But he tried not think about it as his own height was involved. Eunwoo already made him feel short sometimes on his own and with Sanha around he felt short enough. It was good to feel tall. 

Next they went to Fendi where there were jeans. Enough jeans that they spent entirely too long looking at them to make a decision on which ones to try on. And the ones that he did eventually talk Myungjun into trying on looked like they were made for his thick thighs and ass. While the shirts highlighted the idea that Myungjun didn’t have a ‘dad bod’ and made him look good. Which made a few of the choices hard to walk away from, which really made a few of his choices hard to look away from really. 

A thought that Myungjun seemed to have taken hold of as he turned this way and that in front of the mirrors. Extending his ass this way and that way in Moobin’s direction as he droned on about how he wasn’t sure about color or the fit. Excuses. Moonbin wasn’t blind to what the older male was doing, and doing to great effect. He could see the twinkle in deep brown eyes as they watched him through the mirror, drove him mad from the mirror. But he didn’t say anything as they made their purchases from there. Enough to cover the party and then some. 

To Moonbin’s surprise when they left the store Myungjun grabbed his hand pulling him along. He thought it was to another store and didn’t hesitate until he realized he was being drug into a public restroom. Granted a high end one, it wasn’t somewhere he wanted to be. And he started to protest and drag his feet only to find that Myungjun was stronger than he looked. And the next thing he knew he was being thrown into a stall with a body pushed right up against his own. Lips parting his, and hands on his cheeks. It took everything he had to stay balanced and not fall over. 

“Myungjun,” He started unsure of what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do as he felt a hand run down his shirt. Fingers playing around his jawline as plump lips moved down his neck. The bags in his hands hung there limply as he questioned what to do with them that didn’t involve dropping them. Then his lips were captured again, the bags whisked from his unsure hand, and a steadying hand was applied to his back. Without it he really might have fallen over from shock.

“Let me.” Myungjun breathed into his mouth before pulling back to place the bags on the bag peg on the stall door. Moonbin wasn’t sure what Myungjun was asking but he started to get the picture as the hand returned to his body, dipping below his belt line feeling up the hardness that was growing between them. “Relax.” Lips pressed against his pulse point and Moonbin felt his breath catch as one moment Myungjun was there against him and the next he was on his knees in front of him. He didn’t try to stop him when he saw and felt daft fingers working on his pants.

“You don’t have to.” The words weren’t sincere, not really but Moonbin did mean them in the moment. That Myungjun didn’t have to do this here. But deep brown eyes looked up at him and the newly lightened hair looked so touchable from this angle. Myungjun looked extremely good from this angle Moonbin decided as the older male only chuckled from his crotch as if he’d told a joke. As if he was only being coy. He supposed he was, he could feel his need for Myungjun all the way down to his toes. So much that his heated flesh meeting the air made him hiss, made him groan. 

“I want to.” Myungjun’s words were soft, barely audible as he pressed immeasurably soft lips against the head of his cock. Looking down Moonbin could see them, just barely there but he could feel them better. Perfect and not quite where he wanted them, but he didn’t move. Watching, waiting. Myungjun smiled up at him and ran delicate strong hands up his thighs in a way that made him bite back a moan. A moan he couldn’t keep held back as the action was immediately followed by his dick being swallowed. 

There wasn’t another word for it as he watched Myungjun’s mouth open and pull his cock in, all the way. Instantly he had his hands in soft hair, trying not to pull but clutching for dear life. There was a noise, muffled but that revibrated around him inside Myungjun’s throat. It made him moan and clutch harder as he threw his head back eyes closed. Then the world was white, narrowed down to the feelings of fingers splayed against his thighs and the feel of his cock moving in and out of Myungjun’s mouth. A soft sucking sound filling the space and echoing back to him along with the noises he couldn’t stop making. 

It was too much and not enough all at once. He knew his cock was all the way down Myungjun’s throat when he felt his nose buried near his balls. His cock throbbed against the feeling of constriction while hands pulled his legs further apart, circling back as his cock came to rest on Myungjun’s tongue. Small tastes buds rubbing against the sensitive flesh as it passed by them, before going the opposite direction as Myungjun bobbed. There was another sound, a zipper that barely registered in the sensations. Hands circled his thighs pulling him closer, his ass was in those hands as Myungjun’s nose buried into his flesh again. 

Moonbin for a split second wondered how Myungjun could breathe, then he wondered how he could breathe with the small moans pulsing around his cock. He was so close as he felt the squeezing pressure of hands on his ass cheeks spreading them apart in time with the sucking. Soft hair in his fingers kept him grounded as he swayed on his feet, not pressing forward into the heat around him. He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure that Myungjun could survive that. And just as suddenly as it began it was over in a white hot explosion across awaiting taste buds. 

There was something just too hot about the way Myungjun looked when he was able to open his eyes. The older male looked blissed out with swollen lips and his pants open, his cock hard and waiting. Yet his mouth was open, cum leaking from the side before he swallowed with a smile hands, squeezing Moonbin’s thighs as they drifted back from his ass. “Was it worth the money you spent?” Myungjun’s question took him off guard as he was too busy staring at the delicate fingers wrapping around Myungjun’s cock. 

“Best blowjob I’ve ever had.” Moonbin sounded breathless even to himself, but he knew he was telling the truth. None of his previous partners had ever deepthroated him like that, not many could with his full seven inches. But Myungjun could and the experience had been everything he’d ever wanted. Could be more he told himself watching thin fingers smoothly glide up a hard cock. He knew now wasn’t the time or the place, but Myungjun had started it and he wanted so badly to finish it. He didn’t get the chance as he watched his sugar baby cum into his own hand after one more stroke. 

He didn’t say anything as Myungjun cleaned up his hand and zipped both of them back up purposefully. He’d already told him that he had plans tonight and wouldn’t be able to stay out later than shopping. Moonbin was now regretting to agreeing to still shopping under such conditions. There was always next time though he reminded himself as they left the restroom. No one spared them a glance, but it was probably only luck that they didn’t. Still he saw Myungjun home with a kiss and instructions about the party. It wasn’t until he’d gotten home he realized he’d only thought about Eunwoo once while he was with Myungjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final ships are tagged but there will probably be more tags added later.


	5. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin realizes he got someone clueless about high society for reals. And maybe that's not a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I keep calling this Bet Suga, but this is not a BTS fanfic. 
> 
> It is just as whimsical as all my BTS fics though. (all my fics are whims don't let me lie to you)
> 
> Ah quick word on the fic this is my first time including texting like this. Please give pointers or feedback on it. I am nervous doing it. (Your author doesn't even text much but her DMs on Twitter are always open ^.~)

**Sugar Baby 😘**  
Is there anyone you’d like me to impress at the party?

 

Moonbin sighed looking at the text he’d gotten well over an hour ago. He’d received it during a meeting and failed to reply since. He wasn’t really sure how to answer it. In a way it felt like it was really just hitting him that Myungjun was his arm candy. Just a way to show off. Or at least he’d be perceived as such by his coworkers and the members of their sister company. The thought had him wondering what drunk Moonbin had been thinking by making a dumb bet like this with Eunwoo. It obviously didn’t have a winner.

Sighing as he opened his texting app Moonbin shot back a short one word reply, yes, that said as much as he was going to say on the matter. For now anyway. And he made his way to his private office, finally leaving the boardroom the meeting had been held in taking the needed materials with him. For the last hour he’d spent his time going through the flow charts and data presented to him throughout the meeting. He wasn’t sure he’d retain it all, but enough of it to get his work done. And have time to chastise himself for his decisions.

Granted Moonbin wasn’t entirely unhappy with his decision, as drunk Moonbin had been on to something with Myungjun. The blow job had proved it. It was just drunk Moonbin hadn’t been to much in line with scoring Eunwoo, who was who he truly wanted to score. Just maybe not in the same way as he felt about getting in Myungjun’s pants. Though he knew that was something he’d been working on for years to no success and several attempts, minus anything as direct as a confession. He was lovestruck, not dumb. And definitely not willing to end his entire friendship with his best friend.

It was a risk he didn’t want to take. So he’d entered other relationships, tried to be happy and pined after Eunwoo. Like every other healthy adult. Or that’s what he’d told himself until this fiasco. Where he was essentially paying for it. And while the blow job and the promise of more were worth it the idea of paying for it at all was a bit, a lot, more of a jump than he’d thought he’d ever take. Still he had come to understand drunk Moonbin logic, sort of. A logic that thought showing off spoiling a sugar baby would impress Eunwoo. And maybe it might he decided as he made his way to the elevator.

He’d only just gotten on the elevator to head up to his office when his phone vibrated and a text tone sounded that he knew he hadn’t chosen. It was Myungjun obviously, he’d also named himself in Moonbin’s phone. Sugar Baby, with a kissy face, as if Moonbin wouldn’t know who it was by the text tone. Still it made him smile when he heard it even when he didn’t want to. And while he’d never admit it the name Myungjun had given him in his phone also made him smile. Even though they hadn’t talked about the elder calling him it in person the brunette had listed him as Daddy. He liked.

 

 **Sugar Baby 😘**  
Who am I impressing? Are they handsomer than me?  
Is this a fancy dinner party? Do I need to know what kind of fork you stick in what? Please say no  
I mean it  
I don’t know what to do at fancy dinners  
Moonbin please  
Daddy don’t make me

 

That had Moonbin almost tripping as he made his way out of the elevator. His secretary gave him a concerned look as he did so, he almost thought she was going to come over and check on him as he stared at phone. The doors closing behind him, and what felt like a minute passing before he moved again. The texts had come in fast, too fast for him to reply and he was grateful that he was already red from almost tripping when he got to the last one. He coughed awkwardly as if to erase the embarrassment he’d just had but his secretary wasn’t looking anymore, she was on the phone now. So he passed her into his office.

He could understand Myungjun’s reluctance to do a fancy dinner party. Moonbin himself had been scared of his first one, even though he’d been raised to attend them. Myungjun so obviously was not. Everything about him was so blue collar and common. Not in a bad way, but in a way that in no way shape or form made him a good sugar baby candidate. And if Moonbin weren’t aware of what he’d been thinking about while drunk, and subsequently sober, he would have called the whole thing off.

Myungjun wasn’t fit for this not really. After all he’d spent ten minutes convincing him to try on Gucci, by telling him that he could afford everything in the store in triplicate. Which had worked. And to great results that he forced out of his mind as he settled down at his desk looking out at his office. It was quite different from what he’d seen of Myungjun’s life and he’d only seen the neighborhood he lived in. He got the feeling his office was only slightly smaller than the apartment the older male rented. And he knew for sure the view was better with the skyline at his back. In a position that never got too much sun.

Moonbin had been raised for this his whole life and it showed in what his office contained. Several filing cabinets lined up with bookshelves and work related items. Most of which were the products themselves showing where he’d come from to where he was now. As unlike Jinwoo he’d been at it for a long time, and while his parents money started him up he’d gotten here on his own. He hadn’t taken over the company like Eunwoo or bought a company and raised them up like Sanha did. And he wanted that to reflect in the things he surrounded himself with at work. Though there were a few personal touches here and there.

Sighing to himself for the second time while looking at one of Myungjun’s texts Moonbin pulled out one of his personal touches. A small cupcake shaped stress ball that he kept in his top drawer, he only pulled it out when he wasn’t sure how to respond to someone. Usually it had to do with business proposals but he supposed in a way Myungjun would affect his business now. In ways he’d not really thought about because he’d been thinking with his dick and he could admit it. It was a thought process he was sure wouldn’t end anytime soon as he thought out how the party would go.

There was a possibility that Myungjun would charm everyone his way, knowledgeable about their high class world or not. But it was a matter of if Moonbin were willing to risk it or not. But of course Myungjun had to wait until Friday to ask him. Even though they’d been texting everyday since they’d met, even if it wasn’t important things. With a heavier sigh and a final squeeze of the stress ball Moonbin looked at the last line of Myungjun’s text. It hit him somewhere in the chest, but he wasn’t sure where. He knew exactly where it hit him lower and he was more than okay with it as he typed out a reply.

 

 **Sugar Baby 😘**  
Daddy don’t make me

 **Moonbin**  
It’s a casual dinner party or you wouldn’t be wearing jeans  
Daddy will make you do what he likes  
If it makes you feel better though I can teach you what you stick where 😉

 

The flush on his face belied his own thoughts but Moonbin put his phone away for the moment. Unless it was work related he didn’t really have the time at the moment. His work day would be ending soon as it was and he’d barely gotten more done than the meeting that had ended more than an hour ago now. Granted it was the only big thing on his plate today. With the dinner being tomorrow there wasn’t much more important than going over the details and making sure things were in order. But he’d already done that multiple times. Because he didn’t want anything to go wrong. Since his company and their sister company, Eunwoo’s company were both involved.

He’d only been working for another ten minutes when his phone sounded again. Myungjun’s text tone. It took more willpower than he had to ignore it. He wondered if he’d have ignored if it were Eunwoo, he knew he’d have ignored pretty much anyone else. Still, he couldn’t ignore it and he found himself trying to swallow his tongue at the message he opened. He’d thought maybe it would be flustered and shy but that apparently wasn’t Myungjun’s style as he was quickly learning to appreciate in various ways.

 

 **Sugar Baby 😘**  
Daddy come teach me 😉

 

Moonbin had to take a deep breath after he opened his sugar baby’s texts. A deep, calming breath and a glance at the time. It was close enough he decided as he looked at the attached photo one more time. He started shoving his files away organizing them as he thought about how to reply. It wasn’t exactly a subtle hint that was being dropped after all. His offer hadn’t exactly been subtle either, but it was hard knowing what he could have, what he was basically paying for, and not taking it.

While earlier it might have stopped him, knowing that he could get a date on his own, it wouldn’t stop him now. Besides Myungjun wanted him just as badly as he wanted Myungjun. It wasn’t going to hurt anything to play along a bit longer. Eunwoo was paying for it too. And if they were in the same boat he was going to enjoy the ride. But he was also going to make sure that Myungjun did learn about fancy dinner parties, just maybe not today. Yet even as he thought about it he knew there were things he’d need to teach Myungjun for the party, like who not to talk to.

 

 **Moonbin**  
Meet me at my house in thirty minutes  
I’ll teach you everything you need to know


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin finally gets what he's paying for. But maybe in a way it's more than he bargined for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately, or more accurately lazy. But I'm back. Did you miss me?

“You’re late.” Moonbin had kind of expected that Myungjun would be considering how far his building was from his place, compared to how far Myungjun’s place was. Still it felt nice to say it after waiting an extra twenty minutes. Even though he’d been productive in them. After all the table was set and he was completely ready to administer lessons. At least all the kinds of lessons he felt like giving. Myungjun for his part only frowned at him with big pouty lips that made him think entirely too much of their other uses.

“Did you really think I could get here in thirty minutes?” Myungjun’s eyebrow rose with his voice and Moonbin gave into the indulging smirk he’d been trying to hold on to with a shake of his head. “Good. Just so you know if you hadn’t sent a car, and a driver with a little too much reckless abandon, it’s upwards of forty minutes to my place.” It was only at this statement that Moonbin realized how disheveled Myungjun looked, his hair a bit tousled and his clothes rumpled. He noted that the driver was wearing a large smile as he pulled around to the garage.

Moonbin made a mental note to designate a different driver for Myungjun. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He hid his grimace at the thought of being thrown around the car by turning his back and leading his sugar baby inside towards the dining room. The same one they’d been served breakfast in. Though he noticed that this time his sugar baby looked around less, but somehow still managed to seem no less impressed than the first time. Until he saw the table and his face fell as seeing the full set up of silverware, a plate, and to complete it a wine glass there.

Instead of saying anything though Myungjun gave him a look, a look that said everything really. But in answer Moonbin only pulled the chair out in front of the place setting and motioned for him to sit. Moonbin also watched as he did so. Myungjun was as graceful as one who wasn’t accustomed to having their chair held out for them could be. Which meant it was passable at best but he wasn’t going to nit pick. No one at the party was really going to notice that kind of thing to begin with. 

At least he doubted it, as the angle had given him a good view of Myungjun’s nape, a view that reminded him there were many other things to notice about the slighter male. Things he allowed himself to think about entirely as he pushed the chair in, gently. An action that got him an odd look as he stepped up behind it, placing a hand over the smaller one on the table. “This,” He started as he ran his hand along Myungjun’s, towards the first piece of silverware on the table. He could feel the way it made the body in front of him tense, in just the way he wanted. “Is a salad fork.”

Myungjun nodded along to his statement not moving, which wasn’t what Moonbin wanted. So he moved back to the smaller hand pulling it forward with his own. And proceeded to use his own fingers to caress Myungjun’s to where he wanted them. All the while leaning over him deeply as he moved from one piece to the next, and where he’d started by giving instructions next to Myungjun’s cheek he was now whispering them in his ear. His lips brushing the outer shell as he spoke. Even with the chair between them he could feel the heat of his sugar baby’s body, the need growing in him. Despite what they were doing, or maybe because of it. 

Moonbin smiled against Myungjun’s ear as he rubbed a thumb along the inside of a thin wrist. He envisioned his lips there, but he instead placed them against Myungjun’s ear once more. “And that is what goes where,” He couldn’t help smirking to himself even as pulled the chair out and turned it around. He leaned forward putting his face inches from Myungjun’s which was red, while his eyes were drowning in hunger. For a moment he wondered if he looked the same way. It didn’t matter, a quick glance told him that his sugar baby was having the same problem he was, that was what mattered. “Now it’s time for the next lesson of where to put things.” 

The words were pressed softly against kissable lips, his arms pushing him forward against the arms of the chair. He wasn’t sure how Myungjun would respond, they hadn’t really talked much about preferences. Though he’d gotten the idea that the elder was a lot less vanilla than his previous lovers. An idea that was immediately backed up by the hungry way Myungjun’s mouth went about devouring his. Their tongues brushing within seconds, and the slighter’s back arching to meet the angle from which Moonbin had led his attack. He wasn’t even sure when he’d made the next move, lost in the skill that was engulfing his conscious thoughts.

Still, he was gentle in the caresses he started under his sugar baby’s shirt, There weren’t any abs there but he’d known that. And in the back of his mind, where he wasn’t trying to discover how long they could go without breathing, he wondered the last time he’d been with someone without them. He also, for just a second in the grand scheme of things but forever a thought he carried, wondered what it would be like with Eunwoo. Then he couldn’t think anymore because slender hands had found his ass, followed by a quick break for a panting breath between them. For a second their eyes met, hungry and sure. A single word slipped from Myungjun’s lips and suddenly there was only one thought important enough to occupy his mind.

The thought led to yet another heated kiss and the removal of Myungjun’s shirt. His eyes sliding down his body as he revealed it. Then he was moving towards the table and he wasn’t sure what was moving his body. But he watched as he arm swept away the place setting, eyes following Myungjun’s hips as he swayed his way between Moonbin’s outstretched arms and the table. Their lips met again while Moonbin fumbled for the preparations he’d set up earlier in anticipation. He then made quick work of pants Myungjun was wearing, shoving them aside before lifting the other up on the table, resting between his legs. “I can’t wait for this.” He found himself mumbling as he worked off overly tight boxers.

Myungjun never said anything, eyes blown out and needy. His hands though never rested as Moonbin felt deft fingers along his skin under his shirt. Caresses and steady movements that led downwards from his shoulders. Until he was standing there with his pants open between Myungjun’s bare thighs. He was throbbing by the time they’d worked themselves to where they needed to be to continue. And for the first time Moonbin took someone on his dining room table. Though he certainly wasn’t thinking about it as he felt the tightness of his sugar baby’s ass around his cock, wanton lips attached to his shoulder. All he could think about instead was the way Myungjun’s back arched.

Before he’d even realized Moonbin had set a pace, his balls bouncing against the plump ass just barely hanging off the table. He could feel every little thing as the body beneath him moved, meeting his own as powerfully as he was pounding into it. And when he looked down, his arms supporting him above Myungjun who had his head thrown back, he said something he’d never thought he’d say. “Baby, call me daddy.” The words felt awkward and stiff, but as he ground another long stroke into Myungjun’s ass he didn’t have to say them again. 

“Daddy,” Suddenly arms were around his neck pulling him forward into a sloppy kiss, legs wrapping around his hips. “Fuck me harder daddy.” The words were as shameless as the way Myungjun rolled his hips and for a second Moonbin saw white behind his eyelids. Then he was moving again, faster, pumping into the ass that had been teasing him. To the point where the only noises that Myungjun was making were unintelligible with a rare daddy that slipped through. A word that drove Moonbin even harder than he thought it would. FIlling the room with the sound of that word followed by grunts and the slap of skin against skin. 

Then he was seeing white for real, as he took hold of Myungjun’s cock between them. Pumping it in time with his thrusts as he watched the slighter male underneath him. One hand supporting him as Myungjun’s arms clung to his neck, one look into his eyes saying he was already too far gone to help. His body reacting more than thinking as it writhed and arched under him, trying to suck up every last drop of him. And Moonbin quite enjoyed it as he thrust over and over in the spot that made the slighter male under him scream loudest. His body tense and tightening from the exertion. Then they were cumming, a white hot mess falling to the floor as he pulled out. And for a second as Moonbin looked at the body in front of him, used, sweaty and still oh so fuckable he wanted to go again.

“That was…” Myungjun was already talking and somehow Moonbin wasn’t surprised. Watching him sit up on his elbows, his back and the back of his arms a little red from the table and force. “Good.” He smiled and it felt like the sun had landed in the room in a way that had Moonbin ready to go before he knew his body was. He didn’t say anything though watching as the elder tenderly descended the table, his ass still teasing as he did so. Making Moonbin swallow back the thoughts his body wasn’t quite ready to act on again just yet. Instead he raised an eyebrow as Myungjun pressed his body up to his.

“Only good?” Moonbin questioned running a hand along Myungjun’s spine, he noticed how red it was and felt a little guilty. Though he supposed a lot of that was the way the other kept using it to get more depth. And for the first time he wondered if maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought he was when Myungjun said it was good and he’d thought it was amazing. Because it certainly had been for him. Was already among the top twenty, and he wondered if maybe Myungjun was going to end up being the best lay of his life. A thought that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle in the long run.

“Only good.” Myungjun’s eyes were sparkling when he said it and the look on his face still hungry. In a way it had Moonbin twitching, and he could feel the smaller’s cock stirring against his thigh and lower abs. “I mean you haven’t taught me where to put things completely now have you Daddy?” The words were said with a lilt and followed by a slow pump of his cock that had him breathless. “Won’t you show me where I can shove this?” Another slow stroke and Moonbin felt like putty in Myungjun’s hands, even as he found his own hands squeezing the shorter’s ass. 

Swallowing thickly Moonbin could feel the sensitivity of having just cum flowing through his veins. But he couldn’t stop even as he spoke. “Daddy will show you.” Where before he might have blushed, had blushed he didn’t this time. “Put your hands on the table and lean over.” Myungjun did as he was told, looking back at him while licking his lips. Encouraging him. There was no encouragement needed as Moonbin ran his hands over his sugar baby’s plump ass, parting it to see where he’d been before. Where his cock belonged. “Daddy’s cock belongs right here.” He said while thrusting in without warning. The way his baby groaned told him that’s exactly what he wanted. 

Then Moonbin was thrusting, hard, fast, and through. He watched as Myungjun’s ass moved with his thrusts, bouncing along his cock, meeting each movement with the enthusiasm that the older was voicing. His words tangled, but loud and the noises he made music to Moonbin’s ears. Then he did something he’d always wanted to but been too shy to do. He slapped his hand to the side of Myungjun’s ass, spanking him. He felt the response instantly as the perfect ass he was thrusting into tightened around him. Followed by a ‘daddy do that again’ so he did. Thrusting and spanking as he buried himself up to his balls steadily picking up speed. 

“Fuck Myungjun, you feel amazing.” Moonbin found himself admitting as he leaned over the other kissing one of the red marks on his back. He could feel the other shivering, almost there. Almost to his limit. Moonbin himself was getting there with shallower thrusts and rained down kisses on Myungjun’s back. He’d never had a fuck like this, where even in the moment they’d looked back at him smiling. Not sexily but like a burst of sunshine. And in that moment he lost control, thrusting faster and faster. His body losing itself to the feeling of being buried inside a sunshine. Until he could feel their legs growing weak from the force, he kept going, until there were two more white blobs on the carpet. 

He felt bad for his cleaning staff. At least for a moment anyway. Then Moonbin looked at Myungjun, sweaty, smiling, and satisfied and he no longer cared about the mess. “Now that was amazing?" He framed it as a question, even as he took a seat in the abandoned chair. It was cold against his ass. He was surprised when instead of answering Myungjun sat himself on his lap, kissing him softly, dreamily. And until his hands drifted to his sugar baby’s used and tender ass the other didn’t answer. Instead just kissing him lazily, running hands through his hair. And Moonbin wondered if he had enough in him right that second for a third time. 

“Amazing.” Myungjun finally answered. Moonbin wasn’t sure how well he believed him but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had definitely found it amazing, Myungjun brought out a side to him he didn’t know he had. Which was amazing considering the number of partners he’d had, the number of hookups he’d tried to get over Eunwoo. And not a one had made him feel like Myungjun was making him feel right now. Even as he picked the slighter male up and carried him, lips locked and bodies pressed together, to the bedroom. There were no thoughts of Eunwoo, none. Instead there were only thoughts of Myungjun as they sunk into the bed.

Still, thoughts of Eunwoo never really left. And they came rushing back when Moonbin woke up, naked, sore, and more sated than he’d been in years. To his side Myungjun was stirring, there were hickies along his collarbone and side that Moonbin had left there. A few more red spots, on his ass, from a little more roughhousing that the other had asked for. Begged for. And if he weren’t exhausted he wondered if he’d be up for yet another round. But as it stood he’d already lost count of how many times they’d gone at it. And there were things he actually did have to warn Myungjun about for the party. Mostly people but it had to be done. 

“Morning.” Myungjun’s voice was hoarse and Moonbin wondered if it was from the older sucking his dick earlier or sleep. It didn’t matter, he smiled at it anyway. Enjoying the way the slighter male moved into him. Wrapping around his body as if the word were just a word and of no consequence to time. As if the world would wait for them if it truly were morning and they had reason to be somewhere. Both weren’t reality and Moonbin reminded him of that only to get a teasing smile. “It’s always morning when the sun rises.” Moonbin didn’t have an answer to that more than a chuckle. 

Wrapping his arms around Myungjun he wondered if this could become normal. If he could feel the way about Myungjun he felt about Eunwoo. The thought was a sinking stone in his stomach. One he didn’t give voice to. “So there are actually things I need to tell you about Friday.” The body in his arms made a noncommittal noise so he went on. Until he got to the important parts. “There are a few people I’d like you to avoid if possible, or at least not talk to alone. They might be married but some of them are snakes with a few sugar babies. And a few others are more interested in taking what others have.”

“That sounds like a business.” Myungjun’s answer was said from somewhere near his shoulder and Moonbin wondered if his sugar baby was really going to be safe from these men. He hadn’t really thought about it before, because he’d never been serious before. He wasn’t really serious now. Still, he didn’t want to see Myungjun getting with an old geezer for money, or for something to happen. It wasn’t like Myungjun had gone looking to be a sugar baby to begin with. And he was likely to end up out of his depth. 

“Remember these names, and I’ll point them out to you when we get there okay?” Moonbin waited until Myungjun acknowledged him then went on. There were really only a few, he didn’t keep trash in his company. But there were always different types and their tastes hadn’t ever affected him before. Because before it’d always been Eunwoo, these parties had always been about Eunwoo. “Finally my friend, the one from the bar will be there. His company and mine are sisters in a way. So you’ll see him again. He’s got a sugar baby now too so please get along with them.” He wondered about that. He wondered if he could get them close and find a way to win Eunwoo like that. He also wondered if that was a good idea. 

“Oh and I have two more friends that might drop by.” Moonbin remembered on the cusp of sleep again still worn out and it wasn’t like they had plans to prevent them from sleeping the rest of the morning away. At least Myungjun had not mentioned any reason he needed to go home yet. “There’s Sanha, a big baby really but he’s a CEO too and then there’s Jinwoo, a bit of player but he’s nice enough.” Moonbin felt Myungjun shift and he wondered if the feeling of being looked at was real, he was far too tired to check. Instead he drifted back to sleep with Myungjun by his side.


	7. Sex and money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking this will mostly be Moonbin's perspective and you'd be right. However perspective is a tool, a weapon if you will, and I intend to wield it.

Myungjun knew, had known since the last time he woke up in Moonbin’s bed, that his life had taken an odd turn. But it was really just hitting him as he awoke in Moonbin’s bed for the second time ever, his body comfortably pressed against the younger and slightly sore. Nothing worth moving for at least, for which he was thankful, because just like the first time he didn’t feel like moving yet. Though he got the feeling things weren’t going to play out like last time. Truly he suspected that moment, along with the night before it were where life turned around. 

Not that he was complaining, he’d made his choices along the way, but he’d never actually pictured himself here. In a stranger’s bed on a bright sunshiny Friday morning? Sure. In the bed of someone who was paying him to be arm candy and basically for sex? No. And if he were honest with himself he’d had a moral dilemma about agreeing for all of three seconds after Moonbin asked, and that itself had brought on a moral inquisition. Still, in the end he’d agreed to be Moonbin’s sugar baby. Even though he only vaguely knew what one was, and did. 

It was something he’d told himself to look up and never did. What a sugar baby was and what Moonbin wanted may not have been the same thing. Hell what he wanted and Moonbin wanted might not be the same thing. Though Myungjun had gotten the idea they weren’t that far apart in their thinking. His ‘Daddy’ carried the air of someone trying to move on from a love they couldn’t have, or get over someone who had hurt them. And Myungjun, he wasn’t much different. He wasn’t looking for someone to heal him, and neither was Moonbin. He could tell. 

Still, he found himself enjoying the conversations he had with Moonbin, the flirting, and admittedly he had enjoyed the sex. Would continue to enjoy the sex as long as Moonbin was willing to have him. And he knew for a fact that his Daddy enjoyed what Myungjun had to offer. He’d been very vocal about it all night. Though even as he thought about the activities of the night before, and the body resting peacefully under his cheek, he knew this wasn’t all that was expected of him. And he was nervous. 

He’d tried to tell Moonbin he was nervous, without really having to come out and say he was nervous that was. The idea had sunk in the way a blanket floats. In other words his Daddy hadn’t gotten it. But he knew it wasn’t worth revisiting, Moonbin had told him everything he was going to about what was to come at the event, party, meeting, whatever it was they were to attend that night. And what he’d told him wasn’t anything all that surprising even based on what little knowledge he had about such things. 

Basically it all boiled down to watch out for the old perverted men and women. Don’t let anyone talk you into anything. Say when you don’t know something. And so on. In Myungjun’s book they were basic party rules no matter where one was. But Moonbin still hadn’t told him who he was supposed to impress, who it was that Moonbin had gone out of his way to get a sugar baby to show off to. Because he knew, without asking, that’s exactly what Moonbin was doing. For there was no way that Moonbin had to pay for it. 

Myungjun himself had been expecting to fuck and go that first night, had been more than a little egar to do so. And he knew of at least six to seven gays that would also be equally willing. Snuggling a little further into Moonbin’s chest, solid and warm he wasn’t regretting that he was still here. That Moonbin was going to fuck him again, well hopefully. He never got to explore the idea of more later though because underneath his cheek Moonbin was stirring. And he got the feeling that his Daddy was getting up for real as arms slid around him. 

“Morning.” Myungjun kept his voice low and sensual when Moonbin shifted to look at him, muscular arms were slipping down to his waist now pulling him forward. The kiss they lifted him into was good, great even. Maybe not as great as the hands kneading his ass or the feel of Moonbin’s deep, sleep laden voice filling the air with his own ‘good morning’, which did things Myungjun wasn’t sure they had time for. Moonbin had told him that when he woke up he had to do a lot of things to get the meeting ready and supervise other things. 

In the end it turned out a bit like Myungjun had expected it would. Moonbin groggily getting out of bed, telling Myungjun he could stay in it if he wanted to. Which Myungjun wasn’t going to do regardless. Instead he got himself around, ate a quick breakfast with his Daddy, asking for more details about when he needed to be ready by. Then he left, because he didn’t feel like doing whatever it was that Moonbin needed to do. And he had no obligation to do so. They weren’t dating, and as he was driven home he wondered what could really become of this relationship.

It was a thought he’d had ever since he’d agreed to be a sugar baby. What happened to sugar babies when they weren’t needed, wanted, or whatever it was that was wanted from them was fulfilled? He knew that that question probably wouldn’t affect him as much, since he wasn’t letting Moonbin pay for anything he needed or couldn’t live without. He’d kept his own job, which thankfully didn’t require a lot of office time, and he wasn’t that interested in letting Moonbin pay for everything. Still, he wondered what came next?

Would Moonbin suddenly decide that they weren’t sugar baby and Daddy anymore? Would Moonbin get over or catch whoever it was that led him to having a sugar baby? Myungjun knew he wasn’t sure, couldn’t be sure. And as he looked at the estate behind him he wondered if this odd turn was going to lead him anywhere he needed to be. He had his own problems, including running from love, but he wondered if being with Moonbin could lead to a happy ending. If two people who weren’t in love with each other could fall anyway. Or maybe just forget in each other’s arms.

He doubted it. Still, he thought about the night they met and his first drive home from here. That first night had been something else, he remembered the man that Moonbin had been with, the way Moonbin had looked at him and acted once he left. He remembered the things that had almost been that night too. And he admitted at least to himself that the sex had been worth the wait, Moonbin was easily in his top ten with a dick that knew how to perform. But inside, where no one had to know he wondered if a dick that wonderful was enough. 

Myungjun refused to dwell on it though when he arrived back home. He had other things to do, and more pressing matters than Moonbin and could be’s. Whatever came of being with Moonbin came, and he was going to accept it. Just like he’d accepted that they both had unrequited feelings they harbored towards someone else. Things like that didn’t matter when it was about money and sex. He knew that. Had known that when he’d taken Moonbin up on his offer. Sex and money, he could live with just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts appreciated I feel rusty. Sorry I was slow, I started this with Moonbin, but he just didn't fit. Next chapter will probably not be Moonbin either.


	8. Party Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun realizes a few things. And he's not going to give up a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out like I expected at all. Which is part of why it took so long. Secondly I've been working on a collab Twitter AU. It's just starting to post so check it out at my Twitter @shinigamibutter where I've hit the link.
> 
> I'm not popular enough to post it so my partner is doing that part.
> 
> Anyway this is more Myungjun. Then Minhyuk. Then Moonbin. At least that's the plan.

Myungjun sighed lowly to himself, hiding it in a flute of champagne, and it wasn't cheap champagne either. It was the high dollar some odd thousands for a bottle kind. And yet, he still hated it. So far this party/meeting thing of Moonbin's had been in full swing for maybe an hour and forty-five minutes now and he'd spent at least half of it being pulled around from one introduction to the next. Which only served to make him feel out of his depth. Uncomfortably so. 

Most of the introductions were a brief 'this is so and so from x company or x department' who would then also introduce their date, sugar baby, or wife/husband. And in one case all three. From what he could tell most of the wives and husbands were fairly relaxed about their spouse having something on the side. And a sugar baby was more status than an actual partner. And Myungjun wasn't quite sure how he felt about that when Moonbin casually paraded him around the room for introductions.

It was only as he was led around Myungjun truly felt the weight of what he'd agreed to. Though he'd known of course, he'd just never seen it up close like he was now. And he didn't really like what he saw, or more accurately how he was seen. With one of the bachelors approaching him quietly offering him more money than Moonbin would, not that the guy knew what Moonbin was giving, for just a night. A tryst Moonbin need never know about. In response Myungjun had sipped his champagne in mock thought before simply walking away, nose high. 

As soon as he stopped, a full table away from one Jiwon of accounting, an old man he'd been warmed about, he was approached by the wife and sugar baby of the man who also had a date. "I knew he was gay." Myungjun couldn't help raising a curious eyebrow at the words of the sugar baby, whose name he'd forgotten in the slew of introductions. "He never brings a date or anyone else and he's never bothered looking interested." The sugar baby went on while giving Myungjun a through look over that made him squirm. "I think I can see why." Myungjun found himself swallowing hard at that statement and accompanying lip lick.

"Song." Myungjun blinked at the scandalized tone of the wife's voice but the completely conspiratorial look on her face. "Now you know you're only going to scare him." The wife was beautiful, in a way that screamed I'm the girl you take home to mother to a rich boy. But the mischievous glint in her eye told him otherwise. Told him she was more like the wild beauty and brazen attitude of the sugar baby, Song, on the inside. Both appeared to be a little, to no older than himself. "It is interesting of course." The wife spared a smile for the sugar baby and Myungjun wondered about that dynamic. 

"I'm sorry," Song smiled and it was prettier this time than when she'd been introduced. It was a smile that had Myungjun relaxing and smiling back albeit a bit more on the confused side. "You likely don't remember us from the brief introductions. This is Kang, and I'm Song, a sugar baby like you." She raised an eyebrow at her own words but went on anyway. "The guy who was just accosting you," Myungjun smiled at the way the wife elbowed her a short 'you don't know that' hissed between them. "Is Ji, a bit of a mystery at these parties."

Myungjun found himself intrigued, really anything was better than thinking about the fact that he was literally drinking his month's rent. And well, how could he prevent himself from being a tinsy bit flattered by the attention. "A mystery?" He sipped his champagne a bit more and made a 'go on' sort of noise. The women looked absolutely ecstatic to have someone to gossip with. Though Myungjun also noticed two other men watching him from the sidelines. Eunwoo, the man Myungjun had meet with Moonbin at the bar, and his sugar baby Minhyuk.

He tried to ignore them and their appraising eyes. There had already been a lot of whispers and gossip about the two of them. And how Minhyuk’s mother, Eunwoo's secretary had finally gotten her way and gotten her son with Eunwoo. Granted those were whispers spread only among the sugar babies, who had gathered around the food table first. Myungjun had too, but not to gossip. Still, he'd been unable to not hear them. And he wondered if the rumors were true. He didn't quite think so from the timing, with their having gotten together when Moonbin got with him. 

Those thoughts were for another time though he reminded himself lowering his champagne to appear more eager. Song seemed to eat it up. "Well you see Eunwoo over there," She motioned with her eyes but he got the feeling she knew no one could miss Eunwoo. "He's always been alone, but everyone," She gave him a funny look before exchanging one with Kang, and continuing. "Well, everyone knows Eunwoo is interested," Another exchanged look and Myungjun knew what they were referring to, had spotted it at the bar a week ago. And while he was unsure of impression then he wasn't now. "in someone."

The person they weren't mentioning was Moonbin. But Myungjun played the innocence card. Who was or wasn't in love with Moonbin wasn't his business. Neither was who Moonbin was or wasn't in love with. As long as it wasn't him, and if there was anything seeing Eunwoo again had driven home it was that it wasn't. That it could, would never be him. Though the idea might have a stung just a tinnie tiny bit Myungjun found he wasn't truly upset by figuring out that information. After all he and Moonbin were just fucking, not even really friends yet. Though he did feel a tiny bud of friendship growing.

"And what's that got to do with Ji?" He asked taking another sip of champagne. He'd need to grab other soon. But he'd side stepped the issue the two seemed to have with telling him his sugar Daddy had Eunwoo on a string. It was after all kind of obvious to everyone except Moonbin, and maybe Minhyuk. But he got the feeling that wasn't as uncomplicated as Moonbin made it sound when he'd told Myungjun about the pair over lunch. Maybe they could fool the rich party goers, but not him. He knew without a doubt the two hadn't done anything beyond kissing. And it was a transaction he was sure. 

"Well," Kang took over, her pretty hands fluttering over the evening gown she wore highlighting her curves with their movements. "He's never spoken to any one but workers, in his own department. Never any of the sugar babies. And I should know my husband has been dragging me to these events since they started. Ji has been working here just as long." She smiled again and this time she was the one giving Myungjun a once over that made him feel he couldn't hide anything. "I believe it might have been an issue in gender as you implied Song." 

Myungjun looked around scanning the party quickly and realized there were only three male sugar babies. Himself, Minhyuk, and another who was glued to the side of a much older woman. "So you're saying he only hit on me because he's gay and I'm gay?" For some reason he found that ruffled his feathers more than the idea that he had to decide whether to tell Moonbin about his returned feelings or not. Though that definitely did ruffle his feathers because he was quite enjoying being with Moonbin, after all. The bud of friendship aside the sex was good and the money and gifts, while not needed were nice.

"Oh no, oh no." Kang winked at him and he almost jumped out of his skin feeling her fluttering hands land on his ass. "This ass, well it's quite the tempting piece of real estate. Ji was moving on desire that's for sure. Moonbin did a good job on you, I must say. Where did he find you?" Myungjun swallowed, ignoring the way her hands slid over his ass instead of just letting go. She smiled at him not in the least bit apologetic waiting for an answer. "You can tell me. It's not like I actually talk to my husband anymore. And I can see a sugar baby who doesn't know what it means to be one when I see one."

Myungjun still hesitated. Moonbin hadn't told him not to say, after all a sugar baby could come from any walk of life. Still he didn't think Moonbin had picked him up as a sugar baby for the same reasons he was seeing around the party. Which were old men or women dating much younger or above their own looks. With few and far between with Kang, Song, and Minhyuk being the only exceptions in sight. "Tell me why you'd let your husband have a date, you, and a sugar baby and I'll tell you." 

"Curious one aren't you." Unexpectedly Kang smiled and Myungjun felt bad for asking with how sad it was. But no longer had he felt that way than it was brightening. "Don't worry, it's not such a sad story." He noticed the women's hands linking between them in a way that didn't fit how he'd seen other sugar babies treated. Nor the way Moonbin treated him, which was still different from the treatment of the other sugar babies. But still so different from the love struck way he treated Eunwoo. "Song here is mine. My husband pays her bills and buys her gifts so that I don't divorce him."

Myungjun blinked for a moment that wasn't what he'd expected to hear. Granted he knew he'd probably be more shocked by a polyamrous relationship, at least based on how distant the married couple seemed. They'd not even looked at each other throughout the evening, even when they were facing each other. "Don't be too surprised dear," He frowned at the way she phrased it but let her continue. "Song here isn't any more a sugar baby than you, she's my girlfriend. And if you want to keep Moonbin you'd better get a move on." 

Myungjun frowned harder but followed her gaze to where Moonbin was now talking with Eunwoo. They looked like they were in their own little world, their eyes glittering and their hearts in a moment their heads hadn't caught up to yet. He wanted to tell Kang that she was wrong, and he wasn't dating Moonbin nor would he ever. But the words wouldn't come out, instead he found his feet moving and jealousy building. Not over Eunwoo, but that Moonbin could have who he wanted and Myungjun couldn't. Because his unrequited love was as straight as a ruler. 

"Myungjun I was looking for you." Moonbin's lie didn't hurt, Eunwoo's acceptance of the situation didn't really register, but the look of resignation on Minhyuk's face did. A resignation that Myungjun felt every time he watched his crush flirt up a girl. Though he got the feeling Minhyuk’s was more that he was getting between Moonbin and Eunwoo it didn't matter. What mattered was that in that moment Myungjun decided to move on. Not to Moonbin, but he was going to enjoy this ride while it lasted. So with a mumbled me too he pulled the taller into a passionate kiss, to a few odd noises. In that moment he swore he'd find himself a real love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Somehow we're finally getting into the feelings drama 😃


	9. Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is nicer than he wants to be. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I've been struggling with Single so this was made to wait. But here I am!
> 
> Also fair warning typed this on my phone. Let me know any mistakes you spot.

Minhyuk was conflicted. He'd spent an ordinate amount of time with Eunwoo lately. Of course that was to be expected, as he was playing as his sugar baby after all. Convincingly even for the most part. But he hadn't really thought about being put into this position, his position being watching Eunwoo's heart break right in front of him. He knew it was a possibility, likelihood even when he'd agreed to pretend to be his sugar baby. After all Eunwoo had been quite up front about his feelings for Moonbin. 

Eunwoo had also been quite frank about the fact that he was paying Minhyuk to pretend and in no way shape or form was he interested. Which honestly suited Minhyuk just fine. For despite the fact his mother had been trying to set him up with Eunwoo for ages he wasn't actually interested either. And while he would be remiss to not notice how handsome and charming his sugar Daddy happened to be, he also knew Eunwoo wasn't his type. He preferred someone more innocent, cuter. And Eunwoo just wasn't those things. At least not to him. 

Still, it was hard watching the older man put up a front when Myungjun, Moonbin's sugar baby practically made out with Eunwoo's secret love right in front if him. And while Eunwoo thought there were budding feelings there, he'd mentioned them no less than six times during the party, Minhyuk did not. He wasn't quite so sure now, but even when the two separated only to stare into each other's eyes, he wasn't buying it. One glance said they were fucking, no questions there. But romance? Minhyuk just couldn't see it. Though he supposed that might not matter to Eunwoo anyway.

It shouldn't have mattered to Minhyuk himself, in his own opinion. But it was harder than he thought to keep his cool about the man who was paying him. A hefty price really, no gifts just money that Minhyuk squirrelled away most of for the future. The future without Eunwoo paying him and hopefully when he stood on his own, with a job much more rewarding than the part time barista work he currently had. Though he'd had a slightly better sales job before he was taking off time to highlight as a sugar baby. It all balanced out well enough he wasn't worried about it for now. 

Now he was worried about Eunwoo, whose jaw was still clenched as they made their way 'home' from the business party. That's how they'd phrased it but really Minhyuk knew the meant Eunwoo would be dropping him off on the way to his place. Minhyuk charged to come over, as almost always it was to serve as arm candy for home meetings. But today he was thinking of making an exception. "Eunwoo," He kept his voice low so the driver, a Watoru who had worked for his sugar daddy for years didn't overhear. "We can talk about this. I won't even charge you for the goodbye kiss at the car." 

For a moment, with Eunwoo's sharp eyes on him he wasn't sure he'd said the right thing, if there even was a right thing to say. "There's not a lot to say is there?" A sigh followed the words, but Minhyuk was just happy his sugar daddy's jaw had relaxed. Looking at it had started to make his own hurt. "There's obviously something going on there and I wasn't the only one to notice. You saw how he was talking to Kang and Song. Not to mention…" The voice trailed off and Minhyuk wondered, not for the first time, if Eunwoo had or would ever love again. 

"It was just a kiss, our kisses look like that and I don't even like you." Minhyuk retorted with a scowl, it wasn't the truth, at least not the whole truth. There were many things likable and wonderful about Eunwoo, just not for romantic inclinations. Still instead of amending his statement he powered on to his point. And the single question he'd been wanting to ask ever since he'd realized that Moonbin, moron that he was said to be, _might_ be just as in love with Eunwoo as Eunwoo was with him. "Moonbin has dated before hasn't he? But you haven't given up so why now? Why are you now employing the jealousy tactic?"

A silence fell in the car, filled only with the sounds of passing cars and the nightlife. Both of which faded away as they stopped in front of Minhyuk’s apartment building before Eunwoo answered. "It's not like I've never tried giving up, I'm just not interested in anyone else. I've gotten good at pretending but as soon as he smiles at me I crumble." Even as he spoke Eunwoo could hear the emotion in his voice, emotions he rarely showed anyone. Because he didn't want them to know the extent of his pining. But Minhyuk was safe, which was why he'd chosen him. 

Minhyuk wanted to interrupt and say the only ones Eunwoo happened to be fooling with his 'acting' were himself and Moonbin. And maybe the stupid or desperate. He didn't. A memory of Myungjun's face, before he'd kissed Moonbin flashed before his mind and he knew the other sugar baby knew too. He'd even heard snippets of gossip about how he was a replacement for Moonbin, before the people realized he was listening. Still, he kept quiet as Eunwoo went on, voice cracking in emotion. In honesty of his feelings. 

"It's never been easy watching Moonbin date, but a love born from jealousy and possessiveness isn't really love is it? And I'm sure he's not jealous either. I just thought I need to actively try to move on." Really he knew that his words were true, while the method he'd chosen was questionable. But he'd gone along with Moonbin, again and made the decision too quickly. Still, Eunwoo didn't regret it as he looked over at the handsome young man beside him. Not his type, but handsome in a way that didn't lose to Eunwoo's own face too much. "Besides, I love him enough to want him to be happy."

The words were heavy and for a moment they sat in the air, just there and real. The only accompanying noise that of the engine still running. "He looked happy with Myungjun." Eunwoo sighed looking out at the parking lot, they'd only been here a few minutes but he didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be home, curled up and already forgetting. "Come to my place tonight?" He wasn't hopeful of the outcome of his question or the price tag involved, Minhyuk charged for everything after all. Not that money was a problem, but sometimes Eunwoo wished it wasn't a transactional friendship between them. 

Minhyuk sighed, Eunwoo wasn't looking at him. Instead he was turned away and despite how much taller he actually was he looked small. "I won't charge you for the kiss tonight or coming over, let's go watch something dumb. And we can diss Myungjun's face over ice cream. Ok?" To his relief Eunwoo cracked a smile and he found his heart lighter when dark eyes finally sparkled again. "Don't get used to it." He mumbled even as Eunwoo gave the new instructions to the driver. In the back of his mind Minhyuk wondered if maybe one day he'd love someone half as much as Eunwoo was in love with Moonbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. Entryway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk has to happen. But not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever. I've been working on a new Twitter AU collab. It's posting now. That and once I write Myungjun it's hard to go back to Moonbin.
> 
> And..smut...well... you'll see.

The party was over and Myungjun wasn't sure he'd ever been more grateful to leave a social event. Granted they'd also been the last ones to leave with Moonbin bidding everyone farewell and overseeing the cleanup. During which Myungjun had sipped from the last bottle of champagne, it was going back with them, and watched Moonbin's back. And while he would normally have offered to help there wasn't anything he'd have been able to do. After all Moonbin was only overseeing the work which meant giving orders, and making sure things ended up in their proper place. 

A job benefiting a CEO and someone like Moonbin. A thought that still stayed with Myungjun as they drove away from the party meeting place, and he listened to his sugar Daddy arrange even more things. He wasn’t really listening to the bits of the one sided conversation he could hear though. Instead he was observing the younger male, truly seeing how in his element he was being in charge. A far cry from how Myungjun felt about his own life really. With his preference being less the one in charge and more the one being spoiled, even if it was only just a little bit. And it struck him how being with Moonbin was nice in that way at least. 

Though he couldn’t help wondering if it was seeing Moonbin so in love with Eunwoo or the alcohol that had him thinking about his relationship with Moonbin again. Of course it was kind of hard to ignore with the way Moonbin was shooting him hungry looks every few words. His hands more than just wandering along Myungjun’s thigh in the tight pants he wore. Still, he for the most part, did ignore it looking pointedly at the phone in his sugar Daddy’s hand and out the window. They would be at Moonbin’s place soon enough anyway. And he had no illusions to what would happen then.

He’d known since that morning it was likely to be another night at Moonbin’s, or maybe the weekend at Moonbin’s and he’d been looking forward to it. He wasn’t sure now though as he thought about what he’d decided upon and the look on Eunwoo’s face after the taller had drawn his attention back from Moonbin. He knew in one glance it had looked like a jealous move on his part, and it wasn’t just to Eunwoo either. Not from the way everyone else treated him afterward. The secret slap on the back type of looks for scoring. Though Moonbin hadn’t taken it that way, just smiling and going about the party as if it were normal.

Of course Myungjun had gotten the impression from Eunwoo that it was normal, and while maybe it wasn’t a sugar baby Moonbin was with before he’d flaunted relationships. Or just had them a little more openly. Though it didn’t seem he’d done so among his employees from the way Kang and Song had reacted. Giggling non stop about it right up until the party ended. The sound of a gate opening drew him from his thoughts and Myungjun looked at Moonbin’s house, huge and maybe a bit daunting in the dark. And he wondered if this was yet another odd turn in his life.

Moonbin noticed how unusually quiet Myungjun was during the car ride back, while he’d been nothing more than a chatterbox on the way to the party. Granted he had spent most of it on the phone. Still he couldn’t help wondering if champagne mellowed out his sugar baby, or if it had to do with Eunwoo. Who Moonbin had been more than a little openly smitten with and it wasn’t as if he’d told Myungjun about him, about their bet or about his feelings. Though he wasn’t sure if those things mattered to Myungjun, he was being paid after all. And while he hadn't been looking to be a sugar baby, he wanted Moonbin.

That was a fact Moonbin knew, without doubt wasn’t true of Eunwoo. Which was why he’d acted so cooly tonight smiling and talking with Minhyuk as if they belonged together. He forced himself not to think about it running his hand over Myungjun’s thigh again, this time his sugar baby looked at him. The gate closing behind the car as they made their way up the drive. He knew when Myungjun realized he wasn’t on the phone anymore from the way his sugar baby shifted in his seat bringing Moonbin’s hand further up his thigh. It was warm and thick. And if he were being honest with himself, Moonbin couldn’t wait to unwrap it. 

The walk from the car to the door had never felt so long in Moonbin’s mind as it did while following Myungjun’s alluring swaying hips. All thoughts of Eunwoo left on hold as he felt those hips brush against his own on the stairs an 'innocent' teasing look thrown back with them. And in that moment Moonbin knew something had shifted, something had been freed in Myungjun, in himself as he pushed the other up to the house slamming the door closed and Myungjun into it. His lips crashing against plump lips as he pressed their bodies together. Between them he could already feel heat building, the need. 

"Myungjun," His words were but a whisper against a willing ear. “Can I? Right here?” He knew that Myungjun might not be okay with doing it just anywhere. He’d already taken him at the table but that was a little different, this was the front door. Where it was possible some of the security he kept on hand might overhear them. “Please. I want you.” His hands did more than the words though as he slid them up Myungjun’s thighs to his ass, squeezing it. Pressing their bodies closer together, before pulling back to look into Myungjun’s eyes. His answer was a short nod and needy hands pulling him closer by his hair. 

Their lips crashing together again as Myungjun pulled at his shirt, loosening it from the hold his pants had on it. The entryway was filling with panting breaths as Moonbin worked off the tight dress pants he’d made his sugar baby wear to the party. Facing him towards the door as he did so he had to swallow at the sight they revealed, heavenly thick thighs and an ass that clapped when he spanked it lightly. He pressed his sugar baby’s front further into the door. “Bend over a little baby.” A sharp intake of his own breath followed watching Myungjun’s hips push out, brushing against his hard cock. A teasing look over his shoulder.

"Fuck me Daddy." Myungjun's words were all the incentive Moonbin truly needed to lube up his fingers, making quick work of prep. The moans and needy mewls fueling his own desires as he heard them echo outside, down the stairs and into the open. And then he was pressing forward, his hands keeping Myungjun steady as the shorter leaned into the door. The sound of skin against skin echoing around them. "F-fuck Moonbin, Daddy.." Became the litany of the night as Moonbin found himself unable to hold back.

Thrusting his hips up and in Moonbin kept a stringent pace, watching Myungjun's face as his sugar baby rolled back his eyes and hips at the same time. Lips never silent as kisses rained down his exposed back, the shirt he still wore scrunching around his shoulders. And Moonbin knew this was a sight he'd never tire of, not really. Even the thought of it being Eunwoo didn't cross his mind as he twisted Myungjun back, kissing him forcefully, possessively. The knowledge that Ji had tried to have him filling his mind. 

"Myungjun, baby, I'm…" He warned but Moonbin didn't stop thrusting as he came inside, the sound of his own cum squelching as he rode out his orgasm. And he wondered in that moment what it might be like with Eunwoo. Then he was back to the moment looking down at his cum leaking from Myungjun's ass. A wanton, unsatisfied look on his sugar baby's face. His hard cock still at attention between him and the door. Desire lingering in the air around them. "Sorry Myungjun." He smiled sheepishly and found himself more than willing to continue as he watched his sugar baby move from the door to his knees.

The shirt fell around Myungjun's erect cock and Moonbin couldn't look away from kiss swollen lips pressed around his own cock. The feel of a rough tongue sliding around his head had him near screaming with the effects over stimulation. But he didn't stop the brunette as he continued, starting to suck on his cock as if it were made out of the best lollipop around. Before he knew it he was pulling Myungjun up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pushing him back into the door. The weight of his body settling on Moonbin's cock as he sheathed himself. Thrusting up.

"Fuck Myungjun you're so hot." Moonbin found himself groaning as Myungjun's arms wrapped around him as well. Expert lips molding around his neck and ears, nibbling and tasting as he pounded the body they belonged to into the door. The entryway was now full of sound, moans, grunts, and the slap of flesh against flesh once more. Though this time Moonbin took hold of his sugar baby's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Feeling a tighter squeeze of Myungjun's ass around his cock spurring him on. Until they were both panting, sweating and spent on the floor. More cum leaking from Myungjun.

"That was…" Myungjun started and Moonbin noticed his eyes were glazed and there were a few red spots on his legs from where he'd been holding him up. They weren't nearly as distracting as his not quite deflated cock. "That was great." He smiled all puffy swollen lips and shiny eyes. And Moonbin wondered at the fondness in his chest, not love, not even like, but an affection that he'd want his sugar baby to he happy. To be this satisfied always. "Are you ready to go again?"

Moonbin stared openly for a few seconds before falling over giggling. He hadn't expected the question or the cross eyed way that Myungjun had licked his lips, ready and waiting for more. "Sure but let's take it to the bedroom this time." He smiled good naturedly and watched Myungjun get up, his eyes following the curve of his ass and where his cum was marking him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It wasn't a thought he wanted to dwell on as he waylaid Myungjun on the way to the bedroom and pushed him into the bathroom instead stripping him of the shirt. Then stripping himself. 

"I like the way your mind works." Myungjun's voice was low, pressed against his collarbone as he edged them towards the shower. And all Moonbin could do was smile, ghosting his hands over the tan skin fully on display before him. Eager for more, his cock already hard again, dripping with the anticipation of being inside the other. "It's going to be such a good night." Myungjun's words traveled up and down his spine as a tingle as they stepped into the spray of hot water, hot bodies pressing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be introducing Jinwoo and Sanha. Then we're on to complicated feelings. If I don't get lazy 🙃
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so if there's mistakes just let me know.


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little honesty goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth, even though I knew where it needed to go. 😤 but the ships will be a sailing soon. Ish. Next chapter Jinwoo and Sanha for sure

Moonbin sighed, hanging up his phone as his eyes landed on Myungjun's face, peaceful looking as it lay on the left side pillow. Just a few moments ago he'd been cuddled up to Myungjun's chest, warm and comfortable until his phone had woken him. It was Jinwoo, calling him and demanding to meet his sugar baby. And while he'd agreed, he wasn't sure how Myungjun was going to feel about it. After all he'd been reluctant to even do the party meeting, though Myungjun had still done impressively well at it. He closed his eyes thinking about how to broach the subject with another sigh. 

"Who was that?" The words were unexpected but Moonbin didn't open his eyes, feeling the mattress dip and a warm body curl into his own. He had doubted Myungjun could sleep for much longer if he was already awake after all. Though when he did open his eyes, a full minute later Myungjun was propped up on his chest looking at him seriously. Neck stretched out and showcasing the long line of hickeys that Moonbin had left there the night before. Moonbin's eye's couldn't help following their path that bled down a bare shoulder. "So?" Myungjun pressed and Moonbin got the impression the answer was important. 

"Jinwoo, one of my friends. He and Sanha are coming over for dinner tonight." Moonbin sighed just thinking about what to serve and how upset his cook was going to be. He'd warned her about Myungjun at least, and it wouldn't be the first time he sprang unexpected guests on her. Still he did try not to. "It won't be until later though." He finished with a lascivious smirk and ran his hands over Myungjun's thighs that were pressed against him under the sheet. "Plenty of time." He added laying a small kiss along the line of hickeys. 

"Oh." Myungjun's voice wasn't as excited as Moonbin had been hoping. Nor was his face any less serious when he pulled back to look at him in confusion. "Did you want me to stay then?" The question was unexpected and Moonbin found himself floundering at it as he sat up, dislodging his sugar baby into his lap. Though, he appreciated the view it gave him of Myungjun's lithe body now outlined starkly by the thin sheet. Not to mention putting puffy, sex swollen lips nearer to his cock. 

"Why wouldn't you stay? They're coming to meet you because they're curious." Moonbin countered with a frown and a tilt of his head that made Myungjun sigh. He had been afraid of that in light of what he'd decided last night. But he wasn't sure how to say so as Moonbin went on. "You don't have to worry they're good people. Well Jinwoo, you might need to be careful of. He's a player." Myungjun frowned thinking that was an odd thing to warn him about considering. But he brushed the thought off.

"We're not dating Moonbin. You don't have to show me off. No offense I don't want to date you." Myungjun added, noticing Moonbin didn't look the least bit offended. If anything he looked understanding. "But I don't think you want to date me either considering you're in love with Eunwoo." That got a reaction, a jaw drop that had Myungjun resisting the urge to giggle. "You didn't think you were hiding it did you?" He allowed himself a chuckle when his sugar Daddy nodded. 

"Maybe a little." Moonbin answered with a sigh when Myungjun didn't go on. "It's not like it's going to go anywhere. But you're right I don't want to date you. No offense." He added with another sigh, that had been the implication when he'd asked him to be his sugar baby not his boyfriend to begin with. "Still, I'm not showing you off as much as being demanded to show off. Jinwoo is notorious for picking up and dropping sugar babies and wants to see my first. And Sanha just wants to see you. I can cancel and we can spend all day where we left off last night." He winked for good measure.

Myungjun thought about it a moment, he'd already decided not to fall for Moonbin. And he'd equally decided the sex was worth staying around for if nothing else, and last night had only further cemented the idea. Still, he didn't want to be trapped and it didn't feel right to trap Moonbin. Not when it was entirely obvious to him that Eunwoo felt the same way. Not that he was going to play matchmaker as well as sugar baby. "No. We can do dinner. I just…" He paused trying to think of how to say what he meant. "Just if you get a chance with Eunwoo take it. And if I find someone don't stop me."

"So basically you're saying don't fuck anyone but you or Eunwoo?" Moonbin tilted his head looking at Myungjun seriously, seeing the serious look on his face. It made sense, they didn't actually make a contract before but this could be one, a verbal one to draft up later. "So you're saying you still want to be my sugar baby?" He clarified again, his cock twitching at the way long fingers drifted over his stomach, drawing absent minded patterns there. He swallowed watching Myungjun shift into a different position. The sheet revealing a peek or more skin.

"Well this is just sex and money. I don't see a reason to change it until one of us finds love." Myungjun's voice was low and right over Moonbin's cock under his mouth. It made him shiver as he nodded, watching his sugar baby move the sheet aside licking his lips. His words registering in the back of his mind as truth. As that's what a sugar baby was, a person he paid to have sex with. Though he got the feeling even if money weren't involved Myungjun would still be there for the sex. A feeling intensified by a skilled tongue against the underside of his cock. 

"Sex and money." Moonbin agreed tangling his fingers into Myungjun's hair. "And friendship." He added pulling a willing mouth forward only to see his sugar baby pause looking up at him, curious. But a short nod followed by lips wrapping around his cock was his only answer. Truly the only answer he needed as he thrust up into the willing body over his. He felt a little better knowing where they stood with the Eunwoo issue. That he could probably be honest about it and Myungjun wouldn't mind. It was nice, almost as nice as the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Myungjun's throat. Just in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> Edited.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a roller coaster. If you're staying buckle your seat belt.


End file.
